


Collection of Danganronpa oneshots

by LawLu_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu_Trash/pseuds/LawLu_Trash
Summary: This is just a collection of oneshots that I've wrote based on different Danganronpa pairings. I may also take requests/suggestions on what oneshot to write next.If you'd like to make a suggestion then please use this form for the information and follow my rules of what I will and will not write.Rules:1. I can't and won't write smut/lemons (sorry).2. I don't really like character x reader stories and I'm not good at them so I will not write those.3. Fill out the form to suggest a oneshot.4. Writing takes time so please don't rush me.5. Don't suggest characters from fangames or the light novels as I'm not familiar with them.6. No OCsForm:Character/s: (basically the pairing you'd like to suggest)Scenario:Character traits?: (Detective!Rantaro, Adventurer!Kyoko, Assassin!Kaito, ect.)Au?: (hanahaki, magical, talent swap, ect.)Type: (angst, fluff, ect.)





	1. A phantom theif's heart (Oumasai)

Saihara's breath was heavy and his body desperately gasped for rest but he couldn't let the Phantom thief get away this time, not when he was just close. His footfalls echoed through the abandoned stair well of the beaten up apartment complex. He reached the old rusted door at the top and burst through it. The figure of the phantom thief stood on the roof with the moonlight shining coldly upon this 'stage'. The thief's white cape flapped in the cool city breeze and he wore his signature white top hat. Saihara mentally prepared himself and gripped his pistol in his sweaty palm. Steadying his trembling hand he aimed at the thief. At that moment the thief spun around coming face to face with Saihara and through his hands in the air, "Looks like you caught me Detective-chan!" a huge grin was plastered onto his face and his tone was mischievous, almost child-like. This made Saihara hesitate. He couldn't believe that phantom thief just gave up without any resistance but just as that thought crossed his mind the thief's smile had faded to a face of disappointment, "Aww you're not a cop..." he pouted as he lowered his arms. Saihara was still aiming his gun at the thief but that didn't seem to faze the thief in anyway, if anything he didn't see Saihara as a threat at all. Just only further agitated Saihara, but only because the thief was correct, he wasn't cop and he had only solved one case that the police couldn't by chance. He was an amateur.

During that moment of hesitation, the thief had revealed his own gun and was pointing it right at Saihara but unlike him the thief's hand did not tremble. The thief fired, the gun shot echoed through the night air, Saihara had no time to react and shut his eyes as he had no choice but to brace himself.......but nothing happened. He slowly opened his golden eyes and what he saw on the floor was not a bullet casing but a playing card. The thief giggled, "I tricked you good, you should have seen the look on your face!" the thief giggled again. Saihara felt a lump form in his throat.

"You interest me, what's your name?" the thief tilted his head.

"Shuichi Saihara" he nervously replied.

The thief's smile wavered slightly "How boring, you didn't even protest." He sounded like a spoilt child. "Oh well." He grabbed the rim of his top hat and tossed it away as if his performance had concluded. His midnight purple hair gently waving in the breeze. The moonlight reflected off his purple orbs which were fixated on him. Saihara felt his cheeks get hot. He thief smiled and giggled slightly at Saihara's reaction before bowing "I'm Ouma Kokichi; it's nice to meet you Saihara-chan." 

Saihara couldn't believe that the thief had just revealed himself. He thought that there must be more to Kokichi's intentions but he only grinned at Saihara. Unknowingly to Saihara Kokichi was smiling at the boy's unintentional blush. Kokichi approached Saihara. Still gripping his gun, Saihara raised it pointing it at Kokichi. This didn't stop Kokichi's advance or make him hesitate in the slightest. Saihara began sweat nervously as Kokichi was now stood in front of him, his gun in line with the thief's chest. His figure twitched on the trigger.

"Why don't you shoot Saihara-chan?" Kokichi's childish tone and demeanour made Saihara hesitate. He had never shot anyone before as he wasn't a detective or officially part of the police force so that time had never arose until now that is. He could put an end to the thief now but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger.

Just then Kokichi swiftly stole the gun from Saihara's hands and tossed it aside. As a shocked Saihara tries to scramble away, Kokichi leaned over on his tip toes and pecks Saihara's cheek with a soft kiss. Saihara's face immediately turned bright red and became very flustered by Kokichi's sudden actions. 

"You know what Saihara-chan?" Kokichi chirped.

"W-What is it?" Saihara stuttered.

"You're the first person to have stolen something of the Phantom thief's." 

"What did I steal exactly?" Saihara looked at him curiously.

He placed his hand on his chest and blushed slightly "My heart."

Saihara was at a loss for words and blushed even more.

"Nishishi, or was that a lie?" he covered his mouth slightly as he giggled.

"So you were just lying to catch me off guard?" Saihara sounded annoyed.

"Hmm maybe or it could be the truth." He innocently gazed to the side.

Before Saihara could answer Kokichi winked at him and dashed to the roof's edge, jumping off. Saihara eyes widened in horror as Kokichi's figure disappeared. He ran to the edge looking over dreading the worst but Kokichi reappeared on a hand glider, "Nishishi, tricked you again Saihara-chan!" he called out to the boy on the roof. 

"Catch Saihara-chan!" smiling, he threw a mysterious item at Saihara, he caught the object and when he looked up again Kokichi had disappeared once again. Saihara looked down at his palms and his eyes fell upon the carbonated drink from Kokichi. Its purple contents fizzed and its label was emblazoned with the words 'grape Panta'. Saihara inspected the bottle and found a note stuck to the back. 

Till we meet again Saihara-chan


	2. A blossoming love that was not meant to be (KaiMaki)

It was love at first sight; well that's how Kaito saw it anyway. Upon laying his amethyst purple-eyed gaze upon Maki Harukawa he knew within his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he wanted to make her happy with all his heart... 

"Yo Maki-roll!" the purple haired astronaut called out as he ran over to Maki.

The piercing red eyes of the assassin glared in Kaito's general direction. "I told you not to call me that, Kaito."

"Aww come on; don't be so cold Maki-roll." The warm smile didn't leave his face despite Maki's intimidating aura.

She let out a sigh as Kaito called her 'Maki-roll' once more, nothing she says seemed to change the astronaut's mind. Kaito let at an almost victory sounding chuckle as Maki stopped her protest against the nickname. She glared at the astronaut once more but it didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. "So what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see your smiling face." Putting his arms behind his head, Kaito chuckled in a carefree manner. 

"I don't smile." The assassin put bluntly while displaying a straight mouthed expression.

"Come on I know you can do it, I believe in you!" The astronaut gave Maki a thumb up and a toothy grin which only resulted in a yet another sigh from the crimson-eyed female as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going Maki-roll?" Kaito tilted his head after shuffling over to the assassin, his cosmic slippers scraping softly against the school hallway's laminate flooring.

"None of your business." After glaring over at Kaito, Maki swiftly turned her head back to the hallway ahead of her causing her twin brunette ponytails to swish around as she proceeded to make her exit leaving the astronaut alone.

No matter how cold Maki was to the astronaut he would not give up on this burning feeling of great affection towards her. In Kaito's mind all he had to do was show Maki that he holds feelings for her and eventually melt her frozen heart then love will blossom in time. As simple as that. Well if only is was that simple; it's definitely easier said than done. But Kaito was not going to give up in the face of these odds, no way; it will take more than a few glares to change the mind of the great Luminary of the stars. He will never give up on his quest for love, no matter what. 

The astronaut had returned to his dormitory room since there was he no longer held any business standing in the hallway. Thoughts of the ruby-eyed assassin stuck in his mind making his heart flutter with joy as he sat upon the edge of his bed swinging his legs back and forth like a child would. "I wonder how Maki-roll feels." Kaito smiled to himself.

The clock ticked as the seconds passed. Kaito was sat doodling little chibi Makis in a sketch pad and smiling as he did so, thoughts of the brunette not leaving his mind for even a moment. The astronaut felt a tickle within his throat which caused him to start coughing, holding one hand over his mouth. When the coughing had ceased he looked at the palm, specks of neon pink liquid and a pink, slightly blood stained, sakura petal laid upon it. "Huh, why is there a petal?" the purple-eyed male's face displayed genuine confusion and slight concern as he thought of the petal's possible origin. "Oh I know it must have been from the cherry blossom trees outside, there's lots of petals fluttering around this time of year so I must have accidently swallowed it while I was out earlier." Kaito simply dropped the petal into the trash and shrugged it off.

As the days passed, more of Kaito's attempted advances were either foiled or just ignored by Maki and more blood stained petals were coughed up by the astronaut but each one was brushed as nothing. However one day, Maki noticed Kaito's current condition only causing her to worry about him. "Kaito, are you okay? What's wrong?" the assassin showing those emotions that someone wouldn't normally see from her. "Everything's fine Maki-roll, it's going to take more that this to take down the luminary of the stars!" Kaito proudly announced and smiled reassuringly.

The next morning came around, Maki was stood at her locker gathering her things for class half expecting Kaito to jump out of nowhere and say 'good morning Maki-roll!' in his usual cheery tone with his smiling face. The assassin blushed at the thought. "Huh? Why am I blushing over Kaito?" she put her hand to one of her seemingly burning cheeks. 

Arriving at her usual classroom, the assassin's glaring gaze did not once lay upon the astronaut that morning through the small crowd. It didn't take long before the homeroom teacher asked Maki to go fetch the now late Kaito from his dorm, which of course she wasn't too impressed with. She left the classroom in one swift motion with the thought of 'why do I have to go get him?' running through her head but she couldn't help but feel that feeling of fret.

Maki walked down the hallway towards the dormitory, her footfalls the only sound being heard. Furiously tapping on her phone's keypad and continuingly calling Kaito. "Come on, come on, pick up already." The dial tone ringing in the assassin's ear with no answer, she was close to throwing her phone in frustration. She finally reached the astronaut's dorm and knocked at the door causing it to open with a creak and what she saw certainly made her blood run cold. 

"Kai...to?" It was if time had frozen as Maki's ruby gaze stopped upon Kaito's lifeless body. The Japanese style flip phone clattered against the ground as it carelessly fell from Maki's hand. Blood splatters and pearl pink petals were scattered across the floor but despite the scene a gentle smile was spread across the astronaut's face. Maki's knees gave out as she crumples to the floor, tears welling up and spilling over. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The assassin's angered cries of anguish echoed through the halls upon the realisation of her love for him and the fact she was too late to show it.


	3. A liar's truth (Oumasai)

It was a midsummer day, flowers were blooming and birds were singing in a beautiful soothing melody. Honking of car horns occasionally filled the air as people went about their daily lives. The city was usually bursting with a busy atmosphere and standing proudly in the centre was a lush green park. Despite it's location it was usually secluded and idyllic, the perfect dating spot for both Kokichi and Shuichi. The place they both first met, a place that holds precious memories. They remember their first encounter in front of the marble white fountain, bursting out crystal clear water which refracted the light creating the illusion of a rainbow. The coins of silver and copper dotted the floor of the fountain, containing the wishes of those who had tossed them in. Slightly crisped leaves on the trees scratched against one another in the breeze, causing one to occasionally snap off and gentlely drift to the ground. The way Ouma proudly announced how he was the leader of a super secret evil organisation with the thousand followers at his disposal and the way he said 'or is that a lie?'. Then how they both laughed about It in the end. It was a very presious memory.

The purple-haired boy and his black-haired companion strolled through the park, enjoying each other's company over anything else. It had been that way since they met and became friends. They were seemly inseparable. Oranges and reds bleed across the once blue sky as the sun began to retire for the day. The cherry blossom petals fluttered from the trees and softly drifted to the ground creating a pearl pink trail.

The day had been extremely peaceful until the sound of breaking glass followed by the cry of a shop alarm rung out. Both Kokichi and Shuichi watched with wide eyes as a masked figure dashed across the streets, narrowly dodging any obstructions in their path. Police had quickly flooded to this once quite scene. The masked assailant drew a gun on the officers and a barrage of bullets flew at them with a high velocity. Bullets pierced the police vehicles, the sound of metal striking metal screeched through the evening air. 

The gunfire's focus soon trailed towards the park where bystanders tried to wait out the fight. Kokichi instinctively pushed Shuichi away which resulted in the little leader taking the shot for the detective. His small frame crashed to the ground as pain racked his body. Shuichi frantically scrambled to his friend's side, applying pressure to his wound as he begs him to stay with him. Blood soaked Kokichi's white attire. Shuichi could feel hot tears prick the corners of his eyes, he feel helpless. Kokichi coughed up blood and despite the pain, he smiled softly at Shuichi and put his hand to his cheek, brushing away the forming tears in Shuichi's eyes with his thumb. 

With the last of his strengh Kokichi whispered, "I've always loved you, Saihara-chan....and that's no lie..." his body grew limp as his life depleted in the detective's arms. Shuichi caught Kokichi's hand, in both of his own, as it fell from his cheek. He held it to his forehead as tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping upon Kokichi's now lifeless body...


	4. You, me and the stars (Kaitaro)

Kaito loved starry nights. Matte charcoal black uncontrollably covered in thousands and millions of bright specks. Kaito loved the way he could see star, after star, after star, a never ending void of light that projects no means of guidance in his eyes. The complicated configurations and patterns of light which had taken years to be seen by the average naked eye. Below, the blacked out hillside could just be seen, its roughness and texture now one clean flat shape, dissolving down into the dewy grass. Now he was over joyed to share this scene with someone important to him.

The shorter green haired male, seated upon the grass next to the lavender purple haired astronaut, gazed out in awe at the twinkling spectical that his emeralds were beholding. Under that sky of perfect midnight velvet, under stars so brilliant that caused them both to draw their eyes heaven bound.

A short warm breeze swept by the two announcing the coming of summer's hottest days. The aroma of the tall grasses was an intoxicating perfume and the starry night above was a painting more sublime than any man could ever hope to create.

To Kaito, Rantaro appeared so perfect in the soft gentle illumination of the blue hued moonlight.

Whenever Kaito had seen Rantaro, it was as if space and time became the finest point imaginable, as if time had collapsed into one tiny speck and exploded at light speed. It was as if his universe begun and ended with Rantaro. Kaito could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path would lead right back to Rantaro's heart and soul. That was why Kaito loved Rantaro with all his being.

Rushes of light sped across the clear sky in mass, like shooting stars. The cosmic phenomenon of the meteor shower had taken the two's breath away as they watched with wonderment twinkling in their eyes. 

Kaito's gentle yet manly hand softly fell upon Rantaro's more feminine one. Their fingers intertwined in a warm grasp.

Then a raindrop fell against their skin, followed by several others, but they didn't have the heart to go seek cover indoors. Luckily the well prepared astronant had brought an umbrella which he propped up to sheild them from the falling droplets. The moon hung full and hazy beneath an eclipse of blazing stars, allowing the two to see the swaying grass in the distance.

Rantaro huddled up to Kaito as he rested his head against the broad shoulder of his purple haired companion. 

The emeralds of Rantaro's orbs met with the amethyst sparkle of Kaito's as they held each other close under the protection of the umbrella. It was if the moment had taken them as their lips soon met in a moment of pure bliss that felt as if fireworks were exploding into vivid colours of life.

Kaito parted the kiss then positioned myself on one knee as he gazed at Rantaro with loving eyes. 

"Rantaro, you are the sky and the clouds; you are the gentle river and the birds that sing. I feel you in the air, long for your touch, recall you in a way that sends electricity to spark my mind, body and soul. You are medicine; you are light; you are laughter and hope. I slipped my heart into your pocket some time ago and there it will stay, safe and sound." The astronant then revealed a small navy velvet box from his pocket and presented it to Rantaro. "You have made me the happiest man in the world so will you marry me?" A glistening amethyst stone with equally beautiful emeralds upon a silver ring sat cushioned with the box. 

Pink tinted blush spread across Rantaro's cheeks as the man he loved asked the all important question. 

There were no second guesses or doubts about Rantaro's answer. "Of course I'll marry you!" 

Kaito was over the moon and felt as though nothing bad could ever happen as long as he was with the one he had set his heart upon. He gladly and carefully slipped the engagement ring onto Rantaro's finger then Rantaro wrapped his arms around Kaito in a loving embrace. 

The two lovers continued to gaze at those bright friends of the moon and their pattern that seemed so fixed and yet ever-changing, distant lights to call their hearts, to inspire dreams of other worlds. The world had never seemed so peaceful. 

A chill late night breeze nipped at their faces which in turn caused Rantaro shiver. The astronant took notice and cuddled up to Rantaro then bringing the loose hanging half of his galactic coat over Rantaro to keep him warm. The two hugged under the warmth of the astronaut's coat and the shielding of the umbrella, their breathing creating mist in the cold as they kept each other warm.

The raindrops fell rhymically against the leaves of nearby trees and the umbrella top making everything feel all the more idyllic. The rain was comforting and was a lovely addition to the current scenery. With all the warm, stuffy weather that Kaito and Rantaro had experienced as of late the rain was definitely more of a comfort than an annoyance to their senses. 

Just then a shooting star raced across of black velvet sky. "Ah quick make a wish." Kaito had spotted the phenomenon first and was soon to point it out with a child like excitement. "So what did you wish for?" He gazed at the avocado green haired boy seated beside him.

"I wished for every moment with you to be like this one." A genuine soft smile spread across Rantaro's lips. 

"You're just so adorable," Kaito laughed then cuddled Rantaro and ruffled his silky hair. "and that's why I love you." 

"I love you too Kaito." Rantaro declared as he snuzzled against Kaito's neck. 

The two kept hugging, enjoying each other's company until the warmth emitting from their bodies caused Rantaro to fall asleep first. 

As the green haired male slept soundly Kaito brushed the stray hair strands from his face and placed a soft kiss upon his forehead. "Sleep well Rantaro." The astronaut smiled to himself as he laid back with the adventurer's head resting against his crest. 

It didn't take long for sleep to crept up on Kaito too as he felt his eyelids grow heavy then close.


	5. My hope (Komahina)

'Why was it that he was always around me? Why was he so fixated on trash like me? It didn't make sense, not when there was so many amazing individuals here.' Nagito racked his brain for possible answers for these questions only to be interrupted by a hand being waved in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Komaeda." The burnette had stopped, glancing at the Nagito. "Seriously, you were the one agreed to come here with me and now you're spacing off on me." The other pouted, his hands now firmly placed on his hips.

"Ah sorry about that Hinata-kun." Nagito let out a chuckle and run his hand through his cloud like hair. "So what was we doing again?"

"Geez you're so slow." Hajime huffed before pulled a pink and white card emblazoned with a rabbit head and held it out so Nagito could see it. "Monomi gave me these trip tickets so we could go where ever we wanted as I asked you to go to the third Island with me, which you agreed to. Plus take a look around, we're already here too." 

"Ohhh I remember now. Also I have to ask why did you ask trash like me to come with you?" Nagito questioned Hajime's actions.

"That's cause you're my friend. And how many times do I have to tell you that you're not trash?" Hajime's olive green orbs gazed at Nagito as he tapped his foot.

"Fine fine, hey why don't we go climb the castle for a good view of the Island?" With that Nagito started running towards Nezumi castle leaving Hajime to run after him. "Don't go changing the subject so quickly then run off like that!" He called as he followed.

When the two had finally climbed the castle the view of the third Island became clear. The theme park based Island was extremely vibrant in colour and there was a variety of rides to explore. "See didn't I say the view would be good?" Nagito glanced at Hajime as the other looked around. "Yeah, you were right."

A slight breeze tugged on Hajime's shirt and his tie flapped similarly to how a flag would. It didn't bother him much as he was too engrossed in the looking at the senary. 

Nagito on the other hand was paying more attention to Hajime and the way the sun's rays gently highlighted the other boy's features and sparkled in his olive eyes. He felt heat rush to his cheeks and his heart was racing as a stray thought sprung up in his mind; was this techincally a date?

Hajime glanced over at his white haired companion. "Komaeda, are you okay? You're face is all red. You aren't sick are you?" Hajime moved closer to the other boy only causing him to blush more. "No, no, I-I'm fine! D-definitely not sick at all!" Nagito waved his hands in front of him. "If you say so then."

After Nagito was able to calm himself a bit he looked at Hajime before asking "Wait don't tell me you was actually concerned about me?" "W-what? Me, concerned? N-no way." Hajime started at become flustered which only resulted in Nagito blushing again. 

The two stayed silent for a few moments, the only sound being that of the theme park's music. Then Nagito finally broke the silence. "Erm Hinata-kun there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now." He twiddled with his thumbs and averted his gaze to the floor as he felt blush creep back once more. 

"Huh, something you been wanting to tell me? What is it?" Hajime had calmed down from his flustered state.

Nagito took a deep breathe to try and calm his nerves for what he was about to say. "Ever since the day we met I've been experiencing this feeling welling up deep down and I tried to ignore it but the more time you spent with me the stronger this feeling grew to the point where I can't brush it off anymore. You've been so nice to me and talked to me of all people here. And when you're around me I feel my heart race and I get easily flustered cause you radiate this special energy unlike anyone I've met."

"What are you trying to tell me, Komaeda?" A light red blush dusted Hajime's cheeks.

"What I'm saying is that I have come to realise that I love you, Hinata-kun." Nagito looked Hajime as he placed his left hand on his chest. 

"D-do you really feel that way?" Hajime blushed bright red. "I thought it was just me." 

"Wait you mean you feel the same way? I had no idea you felt these same feelings. S-so will you accept my confession?" Nagito nervously asked, glancing to the side as he did.

"Mhm, of course." Hajime smiled softly and nodded. "Ah I'm so happy!" Nagito wrapped his arms around Hajime in a warm embrace as he smiled brightly.

'Thank you,  
.  
.  
.  
For being my hope, Hinata-kun...'


	6. Her sugar glazed ceruleans (Himiko x Tsumugi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was requested by someone on Wattpad. It is a college au with artist!Tsumugi and hipster!Himiko.

A rush of people passed by the cafe window in a blur of multiple colours, that was Christmas shopping for you. While it was hectic just beyond the sheets of double glazed glass it was calm, peaceful, and not to mention cozy inside the small corner cafe. The aroma of coffee beans and sweet desserts complimented each order perfectly and added to the allure of this diamond-in-the-rough store.

It had been Tsumugi's favourite hide away ever since she started college and she just loved the lattes with their silky smooth cream texture. This had been a place she could go when she wanted a well deserved break or even when she wanted to draw inspiration for her next art piece. Tsumugi would usually visit this cafe by herself but this time she could share this wonderful place with another.

Himiko Yumeno; the fresh new hipster that had managed to capture the artist's heart. It had been love at pretty much first sight for the blue haired artist. But she had been too shy to talk to the hipster or be open about her feelings of compassion, well that was until the crimson haired girl approached Tsumugi. The two became friends and that friendship soon blossomed into something more between them both.

That's how the two started dating.

It had been exactly half a year since they started dating and Tsumugi wanted to bring Himiko somewhere special so that's how she thought to bring the hipster to this cafe. Tsumugi also had an extra surprise for her red haired girlfriend planned for after the treat at the cafe.

Now that the artist pondered, it came to her realisation that this was the couple's first proper date. Yes they had been on dates beforehand but this one was different and more special for them both. It was an anniversary of some kind after all.

Beautifully decorated desserts were placed onto the pair's table by a polite waiter. For Himiko; a lovely homemade cheesecake with a plump ripened strawberry and fresh whipped cream on top of the moist vanilla sponge. And for Tsumugi; a delicious looking chocolate sponge cake with a warm gooey centre and a scoop of vanilla ice cream to compliment it.

Himiko gazed lovingly into Tsumugi's sugar glazed ceruleans, the two's eye sight meeting for the moments between bites of their sugary desserts. Tsumugi loved the soft brown hue of Himiko's eyes, they were like two pools so deep that she could get lost in them for hours and still never get bored of them.

Once the duo had finished their delectable treats they ordered themself a hot beverage. Two piping hot chocolates with whipped cream and miniature pink n white marshmallows sprinkled over the top made their way to the pair's table soon after that.

It was a perfect way to warm up their semi-chilled bodies and even guard it against the early winter's cold breeze outside.

"How was your desert?" The cerulean eyed girl asked her companion in a soft spoken tone.

"It was amazing. The cake was sweet and the strawberries were so refreshing. I'm still surprised I had never noticed this wonderful place before." The hazy brown orbs of the hipster scanned over the cafe's interior before making their way back to Tsumugi.

"I'm glad to hear that you like this place too." Joy tugged at the edges of the Artist's lips to form a genuine smile.

"I'm happy you wanted to share your quiet space with me." A small grin reached Himiko's lips in response.

The duo took a prolonged sip of their drinks since they were now cooled enough to drink without causing any burning sensations to their mouths. The sugared flavour of fine milk chocolate hugged their taste buds as they drunk from the beverage.

After enjoying the delicious drinks the duo paid their check before heading out into the chilly atmosphere of outside. Luckily they were both well wrapped up in a cozy coat and scarf so the cold breeze failed to penetrate through their clothes and chill their skin.

"There's something else I want to show you, Himiko." Tsumugi glanced over at the redhead with a gentle smile on her face.

"Oh? What is it?" Himiko looked up at the taller girl with a hint of curiosity.

"It's a surprise~" The artist chirped melodiously.

The Artist held the Hipster's hand as she led the way, guiding her through the crowds of busy people. Many colours and different individuals passed by the pair as they went about their own business. Countless conversations merging into one, sounding like unrecognisable chatter.

After a short distance of walking and struggling through the waves of people Tsugumi had successfully led the way to the surprise location, a small ice rink.

Light glistened along the icy surface and made the snow appear to twinkle like thousands upon thousands of stars.

"What do you think?" Tsumugi gestered towards the ice rink while she awaited Himiko's answer.

"It's beautiful." The light reflected in Himiko's eyes giving them the impression that they were sparkling. "Are we really able to go ice skating?"

"Of course." Tsumugi nodded in confirmation.

The pair collected their skates from the booth then pulled them onto their feet before stepping out to the ice. Tsumugi skated over the ice while Himiko cautiously stepped onto the slippery surface. The hipster stumbled forward and started to fall before Tsumugi caught her in her arms.

"Woah there." Tsumugi assisted Himiko to a more steady standing. "Here, I'll help you." She held her companion's hands as she started to skate along the ice with her.

Himiko gazed into Tsumugi's cerulean orbs, placing her trust in the blue haired girl.

As they glided over the ice Himiko could feel herself growing more adjusted to skating and getting more confident on the ice. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." She smiled at Tsumugi as they continued to hold hands.

Tsumugi simply smiled back, pleased that Himiko was enjoying herself.

It didn't take long after that for Tsumugi to begin a skate dance with Himiko as she knew the hipster took joy in dance. The two gracefully glided  along the icy surface as they danced. The artist spun the hipster around and brought her closer, their bodies now extremely close to each other. Tsumugi smiled at her partner before leaning in for kiss.

After their lips parted Tsumugi gazed into Himiko's eyes. "I love you, Himiko." She declared as blush lightly dusted her cheeks.

Himiko blushed equally as much. "I love you too, Tsumugi."

The couple then embraced each other in a warm hug.


End file.
